


Happy Birthday, My Love!

by EveCillian



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/F, Other, casseve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveCillian/pseuds/EveCillian
Summary: O Natal chegou e, juntamente dele o aniversário de Eve.E para este grande dia, Cassandra preparou grades surpresas, não apenas para sua noiva, mais também para todos os bibliotecários.





	Happy Birthday, My Love!

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal. 

Cassandra, se mostrava ansiosa para a famosa véspera de natal - acompanhada do aniversário de sua noiva. 

"Sua noiva" Cassandra chegava a suspirar, toda vez que se lembrava de ela e Eve estavam noivas. 

Devido aos ocorridos depois do pedido de casamento, deixaram para contar sobre a novidade a seus amigos em outra ocasião. 

Cassandra, tinha dois motivos para está nervosa: Ela queria que tudo saísse perfeito para a festa surpresa, embora não tivesse certeza se seria assim. E ela temia que Eve não gostasse da surpresa, já que a mesma não era muito de comemorar seu aniversário. 

Já Eve, tinha certeza que Cassandra planeja algo para seu aniversário/véspera de natal. Porém, preferia se apegar a esperança que sua noiva, fosse preferir passar a data com as duas agarradinhas no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer. 

Mas, ela conhecia Cassandra Cillian bem demais para acreditar nisso. 

 

Sábado, 22 de dezembro - Biblioteca

Cassandra e Eve estavam no laboratório da ruiva, investigando mudanças climáticas em uma pequena cidade no interior do Maine. 

Eve chega por trás de Cassandra, e abraça sua cintura. Em seguida, deposita um beija na nuca da ruiva. 

Eve: Amor, por favor me diz que você não vai fazer nada no meu aniversário! 

A mais nova rapidamente se vira e, deposita um rápido beijo nos lábios de sua noiva. 

Cassandra: Se isso faz você se sentir bem, eu digo. Mas, eu não gosto de mentir, minha vida. 

Eve: Pequena, você sabe que eu não gosto de festa, no meu aniversário. Eu prefiro mil vezes que a gente passe esse dia todinho agarradinhas no sofá lá de casa, vendo um daqueles filmes que você adora. 

Cassandra: Hum, isso parece tentador! Mas, vou ter que recusar e, sim você terá uma supresa, e não ouse negar. 

Como dizer não para qualquer pedido vindo de Cassandra? 

Essa era uma pergunta que Eve, definitivamente, nunca encontraria uma resposta! 

Cassandra: Meu amor, vamos que eu já encontrei a causa das mudanças climáticas.

 

Enquanto isso... - Baird-Cillian's House

Cassandra havia pedido para Jake e Zeke, buscarem algumas coisas em seu apartamento, que ela usaria na supresa de Eve. 

Enquanto Jake buscava algo em uma das gavetas de uma mesa localizada no pequeno escritório do apartamento, Zeke pegava algumas coisas no quarto do casal. 

Depois de encontrar tudo que procurava, ele colocou as coisas em uma caixa e foi em direção ao escritório do apartamento, para falar com seu namorado. 

Ezekiel: Já achei o que precisava no quarto. Achou o resto das coisas? 

Jacob: Achei sim! O que será que a Cassie vai aprontar nessa supresa, já que ela não quis falar oque é nem pra gente? 

Ezekiel: Bom, isso é imprevisível em se tratando da Cassandra. Mas, seja o que for, eu sei que minha mãe vai adorar. 

Jacob: Claro que ela vai amar! Ela ama tudo que venha da Cassandra. Mas, essa surpresa tá me deixando ansiosíssimo. 

Ezekiel: A gente conhece a Cass, então essa supresa pode ser tanto um pedido de casamento... 

Jacob: Quanto ela te adotar um irmãozinho sem avisar a Coronel.

Ezekiel: Que horror! Vira essa boca pra lá! 

Jacob: Tá com ciúmes, amor?

Percebendo que não haveria resposta, Jake andou até ficar atrás de seu namorado. 

Jacob: Não fica assim, meu lindo! Ninguém, nunca vai ficar no seu lugar, amor. 

Ezekiel: Tudo bem, tudo bem! Agora, vamos logo esconder isso no Anexo e, voltar para missão antes que minha mãe descobra que a gente escapou. 

 

Algumas horas mais tarde... Ontário - Canadá

Após Flynn atravessar a porta, ele se viu em frente a uma elegante loja. Logo, o mesmo entrou na loja e foi em direção do balcão. 

Flynn: Eu vim buscar a encomenda de Cassandra Cillian. 

Atendente: Claro, só um momento que eu já vou buscar. 

Flynn: Obrigado! 

De repente, ele sente seu bolso vibrar. Quando viu, era uma mensagem de Cassandra. 

 

Mensagem on

Cass: Já pegou a encomenda? 

Flynn: Tô pegando agora. Já terminaram a missão? 

Cass: Já. Por favor, não abre a encomenda. A surpresa não é só pra Eve, é pra todos vocês. 

Flynn: O que você está tramando? 

Cass: Você nunca vai descobrir! Até mais tarde, tchau. 

Flynn: Tchau! 

 

Mensagem off

Atendente: Aqui está o pedido da Srta. Cillian. 

Falou entregando um embrulho pequeno para Flynn. 

Flynn: Obrigado! 

 

Domingo, 23 de dezembro - Anexo

Cassandra e Jenkins estavam ambos no Anexo. Aproveitaram, que o resto da equipe estava em uma missão de campo, para acertar o detalhe mais importante da surpresa. 

Cassandra: Você tem certeza, que vai dar certo? Será que ela vai gostar da surpresa? 

Jenkins: Sim, eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo e, ela irá amar o que você está fazendo. Vocês duas tem sorte de ter uma a outra. 

Cassandra: Obrigada, por tudo mesmo. 

Jenkins: Não é necessário me agradecer. Mas, acho que já é chegada a hora decisiva. 

Cassandra: Claro, me deseje sorte! 

 

Ligação on

Cassandra: Alô, sim obrigada. Meu nome é Cassandra Cillian. 

Cassandra: Sim, foi comigo que a senhora falou mais cedo. Claro, eu só precisava confirmar tudo. 

Cassandra: Isso mesmo, muito obrigada. Ela, com certeza vai adorar isso. 

Cassandra: Muito obrigada! 

 

Ligação off

Jenkins: Parece que tudo está correndo bem. 

Cassandra: Por enquanto, sim. Espero que continue desse jeito. 

Ao final da fala de Cassandra, a porta dos fundos se acende e em seguida Eve, Zeke, Jake e Flynn se encontram presentes no Anexo. 

Eve, imediatamente, se posiciona atrás de sua noiva abraçando sua cintura e, depositando um beijo em sua nuca. Como fazia todas as vezes que vinha de uma missão, a qual Cassandra não estava presente. 

Cassandra: Oi, meu amor! Conseguiram recuperar a Pedra de Jade? 

Eve: Sim, aqui está. 

Falou mostrando a pedra preciosa, em sua mão, semelhante a uma esmeralda. 

Jake: Se nos dão licença... 

Ezekiel: Estamos indo. 

Falou completando a frase de seu namorado. 

Eve: Juízo em, vocês dois. 

Ezekiel: Pode deixar, que você não vai ter que acordar de madrugada pra buscar a gente numa delegacia. 

Eve: É tudo que eu peço. 

Jake: Ok, tchau. Até amanhã! 

Eve e Cassandra: Até amanhã! 

A dois viram os dois rapazes atravessarem a porta, e depois se viraram para o cavalheiro a sua frente. 

Cassandra: Acho que a gente também já vai indo. 

Jenkins: Claro, o porta já está ajustada para o apartamento de vocês. 

Eve: Obrigada, Jenkins! 

Cassandra: Até amanhã! 

As duas mulheres atravessam a porta mágica, porém, antes Cassandra olha para trás e, manda um sutil piscada de um olho para Jenkins. 

Quando as duas estão, finalmente, em seu apartamento, Eve pega sua noiva pela cintura levando ela diretamente para o quarto do casal. 

Essa noite iria durar! 

 

Segunda-feira, Véspera de Natal - Baird-Cillian's House

Naquele dia, Cassandra acordou horas antes de sua noiva, para poder preparar a primeira parte da surpresa na biblioteca. 

Ajustou o despertador, para que Eve não acordasse antes do esperado. 

Deixou um bilhete no criador mudo, que estava ao lado de Eve. 

Preparou uma pequena bandeja de café da manhã e, deixou sobre a mesa da cozinha. 

 

Algumas horas mais tarde... 

Após Eve acordar, a primeira coisa que percebe é que Cassandra não estava ao seu lado na cama. Se virou para o outro lado e, encontrou um bilhete.

 

Minha vida, 

Acordei um pouco antes de você, para resolver algumas coisas. Deixei seu café da manhã pronto na cozinha. Te vejo na biblioteca, me manda uma mensagem quando tiver indo. 

Feliz aniversário! 

Te amo! 

 

Eve: Eu sei que você tá aprontando, ruivinha. Mas, por enquanto, eu vou aproveitar meu café da manhã. 

Ainda de pijama, Eve foi para a cozinha e tomou o café da manhã, preparado por sua noiva. 

Em seguida, foi para o closet. Como esperado, Cassandra havia deixado uma roupa separada, especialmente para esse dia. Normalmente, a loira iria ignorar a sugestão de sua noiva, porém, hoje abriria uma excessão.

Terminou de colocar o vestido vermelho de tom vinho, com gola em v, acompanhado do salto alto preto e, deixou as madeixas loiras soltas. 

Eve: O que eu não faço por você, em Cassandra? 

Ela falou após terminar de se arrumar, já que não tinha costume de usar roupas como as que sua noiva escolheu. 

Enquanto se direcionada para os fundos do apartamento - onde uma porta já estava pré-ajustada para a biblioteca -, mandou uma mensagem para Cassandra. 

 

Mensagem on

Eve: Chego na biblioteca em 1 minuto e 30 segundos. 

Cass: Ok, tô te esperando. 

 

Mensagem off

Então, no segundo seguinte ela atravessou a porta rumo a biblioteca.

 

Enquanto isso... - Biblioteca

Cassandra: Tudo bem, ela tá vindo. Todos em suas posições. 

Dito isso, Cassandra seguiu para o grande salão localizado dentro da biblioteca. Ezekiel, para o Anexo, bem ao lado da porta dos fundos. Já Jacob, Flynn e Jenkins, estavam espalhados em pontos estratégicos entre o Anexo e o salão. 

Então, o porta dos fundos se acende, e dela sai Eve completamente deslumbrante. 

Ezekiel: Você tá maravilhosa, mãe. 

Eve analisou seu filho postiço por inteiro, e chegou a uma conclusão. 

Eve: Obrigada, querido. A Cassandra escolheu a roupa de todos, certo. 

Ezekiel: Sim, ao longo do caminho você vai ver mais três ternos vermelhos idênticos a esse. E o vestido da Cass, não é muito diferente do seu. Agora, tome. 

Falou enquanto, entregava um envelope vermelho nas mãos da loira. 

 

Oi, amor

Eu sei que você não gosta de comemorar seu aniversário mas, você também sabe que eu nunca deixaria o dia do seu nascimento passar. Ao longo desse último ano, aconteceu muita coisa. Tanto coisas boas, quanto ruins. Então, para compensar as ruins e aumentar ainda mais as boas, essa surpresa vai fechar nosso ano com chave de ouro. 

 

Ao ver que, ela já tinha termindo de ler o conteúdo do envelope, Ezekiel simplesmente falou. 

Ezekiel: Feliz aniversário, te vejo no final do caminho. 

E assim, Eve seguiu o trajeto marcado por rosas brancas. Enquanto, Ezekiel seguiu um caminho mais rápido. 

Após andar um pouco, o trajeto das rosas para e, a guardiã se depara com Jacob. 

Eve: Bem que o Zeke falou, que vocês estavam todos combinando. 

Falou se referindo ao terno que o mais novo usava. 

Jacob: É, a Cassie queria todos de vermelho. Vejo, que ela também conseguiu mais esse feito com você. 

Falou se referindo ao vestido que sua guardiã usava, em seguida lhe entregando o envelope vermelho que estava em suas mãos. 

 

Então, 

Vejo que minha surpresa lhe interessa, minha cara. Você certamente, deve estar se perguntando "onde esse caminho de rosas vai dar? ".

Tudo o que posso dizer é que, vai dar em uma parte da biblioteca que você nunca foi. Okay, seriam menos opções se fossem os lugares que você já foi. Mas, hoje eu tô gostando do mistério. 

 

Ao ver que ela terminou de ler, Jacob repitiu a mesma frase dita por seu namorado. 

Jacob: Feliz aniversário, te vejo no final do caminho. 

E novamente, ela voltou a seguir o caminho de rosas brancas. Dessa vez por um caminho um pouco mais longo. 

Novamente, as rosas terminam e ela se depara com Flynn. 

Eve: Até você, Flynn. 

Flynn: Nunca duvide do poder de persuasão de Cassandra Cillian. 

E novamente, um envelope vermelho foi entregue nas mãos da guardiã. 

 

Ainda não desistiu, né? 

Eu sabia que podia confiar na sua curiosidade. Fica calma, que só falta mais um envelope. Agora, olha rapidinho a sua volta e se você lembrar de alguma coisa, me conta quando a gente se ver. 

 

Ao olhar onde estava, automaticamente um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. 

Flynn logo percebeu que ela havia terminado de ler, e novamente a frase foi dita. 

Flynn: Feliz aniversário, te vejo no final do caminho. 

E ela voltou a seguir as rosas brancas, pensando em como sua noiva poderia ser imprevisível em certos aspectos. 

E mais uma vez, o trajeto das rosas terminou e a guardiã se viu de frente para Jenkins. Porém, desta vez imediatamente, Jenkins repetiu a mesma frase dita pelos bibliotecários. 

Jenkins: Feliz aniversário, te vejo no final do caminho.

 

Pronto, agora falta bem pouquinho. 

Meu amor, agora junto comigo você vai contar 10 passos. 

Um

Dois

Três

Quatro

Cinco

Seis

Sete

Oito

Nove

Dez

Terminou? 

Você deve tá pensando que eu sou louca. Eu sei que ai só tem um espaço vazio, mas agora diz as seguintes palavras:

Descobertulus, abryculos

 

Após ela dizer as palavras, uma parede com uma porta surgiu em sua frente e ela voltou a ler. 

 

Se tudo deu certo, agora é só abrir a porta. 

 

Cassandra: Feliz aniversário, meu amor. 

Quando a porta se abriu, Eve encontrou Cassandra bem no centro do grande salão. E logo atrás dela, Ezekiel e Jacob, do lado direito e Jenkins e Flynn, do lado esquerdo. 

Eve: É incrível, sua capacidade de me surpreender, Cassandra. 

Falou se aproximando de sua noiva, e a abraçando. 

Cassandra: Eu tento! 

Ezekiel: Acredite, essa surpresa é muito melhor do que a que o Jake sugeriu. 

Flynn: Acho que a sua SFC, tá piorando. 

Eve e Cassandra: SFC? 

Jacob: Síndrome do Filho Chato. É porque ele fez uma cena quando eu sugeri que a parte da surpresa que a gente não sabe, fosse que você Cassandra adotou uma criança, sem avisar ninguém. 

Cassandra: E quem disse que eu não fiz isso? Ainda falta uma parte da surpresa que vocês desconhecem. 

Eve: Para tudo! Cassandra, você realmente, adotou uma criança sem me consultar? 

Cassandra: Bem amor, você tem que entender que seria maravilhoso a gente ter um filho. Por isso... Eu vou considerar essa ideia para surpresa do ano que vem. 

Eve: Você quer me matar? Que susto, Cassandra! 

Só então, Eve começou a reparar na arrumação do grande salão. Cassandra, realmente se empenhou fazendo aquilo tanto que tudo estava perfeito, até os mínimos detalhes. 

Porém, algo estava um pouquinho diferente, mas também combinando perfeitamente. 

Eve: Cass? 

Cassandra: Oi, minha vida. 

Eve: Você notou, que só nós duas e o Zeke estamos usando vinho. 

Cassandra: Sim, isso foi um pequeno problema. O Zeke, demorou muito pra fazer a prova do terno. Então, o próprio ficou grande nele e não dava tempo de ajustar. Mas, esse terno vinho caio perfeitamente nele. 

Flynn: Ou seja, o destino conspirou para a família ficar combinando. 

 

E assim, se seguiu uma parte da noite com conversas, brincadeiras, e de vez em quando alfinetadas. Afinal, estavam em família

Então, após algumas horas de diversão Cassandra, decidiu que aquela seria a hora perfeita para a segunda parte da surpresa. 

Cassandra: Zeke, sabe aquela caixinha que eu te entreguei? 

Ezekiel: Claro, vai querer ela agora? 

Cassandra: Sim, por favor. 

Então, Ezekiel lhe entregou a pequena caixinha ainda embrulhada em papel de presente. 

Cassandra: Minha vida, esse é seu primeiro presente. 

Após dizer isso, a mesma repassou a caixinha para sua noiva. 

Antes de Eve dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Ezekiel se manifesta. 

Ezekiel: Mãe, abre rápido. Porque sua namorada aqui não deixou ninguém ver o que tem na caixa, e nem contou pra nenhum de nós o que é. 

Eve: Okay, calma. A paciência é uma virtude, e no seu caso uma necessidade. 

E logo, ela abriu o embrulho encontrando uma caixinha de veludo roxa, semelhante a primeira, em que lhe foi entregue o colar. 

Assim que abriu a pequena caixa se viu diante de duas alianças de ouro roxo, cada uma com uma pequena safira em seu centro. 

Jacob: Pelo visto, alguém tomou coragem para o pedido de casamento. 

Eve: Na verdade, alguém tomou coragem e fez o pedido semanas atrás.

Cassandra: Mais exatamente, 2 meses e algumas semanas atrás. Por causa de tudo que aconteceu, a gente preferiu esperar um tempo para contar para vocês. 

Ezekiel: Vocês estão escondendo que estão noivas, a mais de 2 meses! 

Eve: Exatamente, agora vamos recomeçar a festa antes de dar meia-noite e, a ceia natalina começar. 

 

E com a festa recomeçando, Eve abraçou a cintura de sua ruiva e depositou um beijo caloroso em seus lábios. 

E desta maneira, a festa seguiu animadamente até o relógio marcar meia-noite. Então, Cassandra chama a atenção de todos para fazer seu breve discurso. 

Cassandra: Gente, antes de começarmos a ceia, eu quero falar umas poucas palavras. Bom, primeiro de tudo, eu amo muito todos vocês. Esses anos, que passamos todos juntos foram os melhores e mais estranhos de toda minha vida. Antes de conhecer vocês, eu não sabia o que significava ter uma família, já que a que eu tinha antes não era das mais unidas. Tudo que nós passamos juntos, criou um elo muito forte e indestrutível que nos une. E eu não sei o que seria de mim, se eu não tivesse vocês. E pra finalizar, porque eu sei que vocês devem estar enjoados da minha voz, eu tenho uma última supresa você, meu amor. 

Eve: Nossa! Mas, suas surpresas não acabam. 

Cassandra: Eu sei! Bom, Eve eu sei que além de nós, você também tem a sua família. E eu também sei, que você perdeu o contato com eles depois que se tornou nossa guardiã. Por isso, eu e o Sr. Jenkins, pesquisamos um pouco e conseguimos falar com a sua mãe. Ela disse que ela, suas tias e seus primos tão morrendo de saudades, e que se você não passar o Ano Novo com eles, já pode ir se considerando morta. 

Eve: Meu amor, eu não acredito que você fez isso. Você é incrível. Eu te amo! 

Cassandra: Também te amo! 

Em seguida, as duas partilham um beijo de amor, carinho, agradecimento, enfim, refletindo tudo que as duas sentiam naquele momento. 

Até que são interrompidas por uma tosse forçada. 

Ezekiel: Sinto interromper, mas ainda temos uma ceia de natal para compartilhar. 

Flynn: Não escutem ele, é apenas a SFC falando mais alto, que ele. 

Eve: Tudo bem, eu também adoro rir a cara do Ezekiel, mas ele tá certo. Eu já tô com fome. 

E assim, partilharam uma maravilhosa ceia juntos.

Pouco mais de duas da manhã, eles se recolheram e foram cada um para seu quarto na biblioteca. Já que nenhum deles estava disposto a ir para casa. 

 

 


End file.
